Daleks VS Necrons
by Tyranifex
Summary: full summary inside R&R plz not rated M because there is no blood and guts in it only explosions and other stuff
1. the first sightings

**Summary: the daleks have been loosing soldiers foe a while now but when they find out what is taking them they are in for a fight for the very survival of the dalek race, who will win this great war?**

**Notes:****This is one of my galactic war stories, Daleks VS Necrons the two most genocidal races in any sci-fi universe, I have already chosen which side will win so don't ask for a particular side to win, be sure to read and review**

**this story will be told in the daleks point of view because they have more dialog than the Necrons,**

**The Doctor may turn up in later chapters but for now I am focusing on the Necrons and the Daleks,**

**I will answer questions NOT requests that have been left in the reviews box except of the question of 'who is going to win?' because that would just ruin the story and make sure I haven't already answered a question before you ask yourself.**

**I will not be putting in the script scenes at the beginning and end of these chapters**

**To fill in plot there will be Dalek Pariahs as opposed to human Pariahs now on with the show!**

* * *

Daleks VS Necrons;

Chapter one

"SUPREME DALEK! WE WILL BE AT THE LAST KNOWN LOCATION OF PATROLE BETA-ALPHA-40953 IN 100 RELLS! INSTRUCTIONS REQUESTED!" said a Dalek at one of the many monitoring instruments onboard the Dalek attack cruiser.

"SEND OUT TASKFORCE OMEGA-GAMMA-19430 TO FIND ANY SIGHN OF THEM!" the Supreme Dalek ordered, he would be feeling annoyed if he truly felt that emotion, but he did not so he just went back to reviewing the data of the recording that came from one of the members of the missing patrol.

* * *

In the data

_The Patrol had gone into the forest of this world, the outpost they had been assigned to had been loosing contact with multiple dalek signatures. The missing signatures were becoming a big problem because nearly half of the world's garrison was now missing._

_The first 4000 rells had gone with no problems but then the patrol was attacked._

_They came out of no where, skeletal constructs made out of some kind of never before seen metal with green glowing eyes and some kind of glowing weapon. _

_One of the skeletal construct's weapons had completely obliterated the lead Dalek, and they returned fire but the Daleks's weapons had little to non effect on these 'machines'. The most bizarre thing was that the Daleks were unable to adapt to this new kind of weaponry, it seamed to ignore the shields altogether and just flayed the Dalekanium from the outer armor and tore the lump of life apart on the sub-atomic level._

_There was nothing left of the recorder Dalek's escorts but the recorder kept on fighting even though his armor was being torn apart by the green energy weapons as well._

* * *

Out of data

There was no more information than that; the Supreme Dalek assumed the planet compromised, but before they destroyed the planet the Supreme Dalek wanted to obtain one of these beings for study so he was leading a lone assault craft with one thousand Daleks onboard.

Back in the Supreme Dalek's train of thought he was thinking; _'what are these beings, they must be really advanced if they are capable of defeating even a small group of Daleks with such ease. The Daleks are the supreme beings! We must learn how to combat these new opponents effectively, we will need to, and this may even give the Daleks the edge we need for victory over the** M**__**avellons**__ after this logical impasse is overcome the Daleks will wage our war on the rest of the universe!'_

If he was saying this out loud, those around him would mistake his tone for one of glory or pride. A pitiful emotion; that is why they, the Daleks were the superior beings because they had removed all emotions except for hate, hence making them totally ruthless. But little do they know that the Necrons have already done this long before the Kaleds evolved, (or their planet Skaro existed)

In the mean time the ship had landed in a clearing of sufficient size, "ALL DALEKS ASSEMBLE AT THE FRONT OF THE SHIP IN 600 RELLS!" he ordered and went to the ship's front in order to address them.

He got there in 570 rells and prepared to address the Daleks present, "DALEKS, YOU ALL KNOW THE MISSION AND OBJECTIVES! BUT REMEMBER THE ENEMY'S WEAPONS ARE OF UNKNOWN OROGIN AND WE ARE NOT ABLE TO ADDAPT TO THEM AS OF YET! NOW BEGIN THE SEARCH!" he ordered.

With the taskforce the Supreme Dalek had sent out earlier while the craft was still flying, they had reached the last known location of the patrol. There were no remains of anything there no Dalek shells or innards; only the scorched earth that was left after the fire fight. Well that and some of the grass was bent over in the kind of way that a trail is made by Dalek hover devices. "ALL DALEKS FOLLOW ME!" ordered the black commander "WE OBEY!" the others said in unison and they began to follow their leader through the conifers of the forest.

After a while they came to an opening in the opening was a sight of complete bizarreness; two buildings, that resembled temples of some of the old races but with a glowing green portal where the door would be (they're Monoliths from the codex), these constructs were hovering of the ground in a manner that the Daleks had never seen before, and they were churning out those metallic warriors that had so easily destroyed Dalek units. There was however, one of these warriors whom looked somewhat different, he wore a cape of blackness, and carried a glowing green orb and what looked like a staff but at the end was a rod of glowing green energy like the main soldiers weapons, this energy looked like it was being siphoned into the blade that encompasses the energy. The blade itself made the very light around it bend to its power. (it's a Necron lord with war-scythe and resurrection orb)

The most unnerving (if you can say that for Daleks) sight was; where the tracks of the Dalek leads up to was what resembled a Dalek but there were differences that made it seem completely different like the light at the end of the eye stalk, it was glowing green! And the weapons had been replaced with the strange weapons that the foot soldiers held, the whole thing was completely silver in colour and had three blade like attachments in the same place the Supreme Dalek had his armor reinforcements.

There were ten of them, the same number as there was Daleks in the patrol.

After some well thought out calculations the commander said to his subordinates "WE MUST INFORM THE SUPREME DALEK!"


	2. and so it begins

**Notes: thank you to all whom have read this story so far.**

**And the parts when the Necrons do talk, it will only be the Dalek Pariahs talking to the enemy or the links between the lord and his subordinates**

**And since I forgot to do this last chapter; the Necrons belong to games workshop and the Daleks belong to the BBC**

* * *

Daleks VS Necrons

Chapter 2

"WE MUST INFORM THE SUPREME DALEK!" the commander said to his subordinates, "YOU TWO!" he stated at the front two Daleks of his ten, and they advanced "YOU WILL REMAIN HEAR AND KEEP US INFORMED OF THE ENEMY'S WHERE ABOUTS!" "WE OBEY" they replied and moved into a spot where they could more easily observe the Necrons, while the rest of them retreated to the spacecraft landing site.

The Supreme Dalek was on the viewing deck of his space craft. The army he had brought with him had all gone to their appointed tasks. Just then the commander of Omega-Gamma-19430 came into the control deck, "SUPREME DALEK! WE HAVE A SIGHTING OF THE HOSTILES; THEY ARE AT CO-ORDINATES 74 DIGREES 11 MINUETS NORTH BY 109 DIGREES 2 MINUETS WEST! FORCE DEEMED A THREAT ON INITIAL ANALYSIS, WE REQUEST YOUR ORDERS!" the commander said.

"EXCELLENT! DID YOU LEAVE SENTRIES TO KEEP WATCH?" the Supreme Dalek asked well… demanded.

"YES SUPREME DALEK!" the commander replied.

"THEN ESTABLISH VISUAL CONTACT! LOWER COMUNICATIONS BARRIER!" the Supreme Dalek ordered while turning to the holo-screen on the wall.

His inferiors did as they were told and brought up the visual link with the first sentry. On the screen the threat level seemed to have doubled; there were now well over 100 Necron Warriors massed at the edge of the forest. These soldiers were supplemented with 20 Necron Immortals lined up on the left of them, and on the right, 20 Necron Destroyers were lined up.

After the Supreme Dalek had surveyed this army he turned his attention to the Lord, he took notice that he was being flanked by the 10 Dalek Pariahs and followed by 2 centipede like constructs, (the Tomb-Stalkers). "MAKE VISUAL CLASSIFICATIONS TO ALL UNKNOWN OBJECTS PRESENT!" he ordered one of the other observers and said observer made the classifications (we'll use the names in the codex as the classifications).

In the mean time one of the Pariahs looked exactly in the direction of the sentries but made no indication that he saw them and just turned and faced the Lord.

In the link the pariah was saying "_My lord I have detected two look outs approximately 10 meters to my left permission to destroy." _After the lord finished contemplating this information with the Platinum command at the centre of his tomb-world, he said through the link "_permission granted."_

With that the Pariah and one of his look a likes turned to the daleks once again and began to advance.

Upon seeing this, the Supreme Dalek barked "SENTRIES! ENGAGE THE HOSTILES!" and that's what they did, the Daleks emerged from the undergrowth and began to fire their energy weapons at the Pariahs, and the Pariahs returned fire with their twin gauss flayers.

The shoot out was short and swift but in the end the Daleks were no match for the Pariahs and were destroyed, but not after destroying one of the Pariahs; spewing rotted body parts of the mutation inside during the explosion, but as I said the gauss flayers tore the Daleks apart both literally and figuratively.

The transmission to the command ship was cut, so the holo screen disappeared. The Supreme Dalek turned to the crew of the command centre, and said with extreme anger (because that's the only emotion he has) "RECALL ALL SEARCH PARTIES, MASS THEM AT THE FRONT OF THE SHIP, AND PREPARE THE SPECIAL WEAPONS DALEKS, TODAY WE GO TO WAR AND OUR ENEMIES WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" and his subordinates relayed those commands word for word to the search parties. And every dalek on that planet was now chanting in unison "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

Unknown to them however, they were being watched by the Necrons, their space craft had been spotted by a lone Scarab whom had been separated from the swarm it belongs too. Anyway the Scarab had found its way onboard and was relaying information to the Lord on what it was seeing in the command deck.

With this information the Necrons had been preparing for a full assault upon the Dalek space craft, the Lord was now preparing his army into its divisions. And the war cry going through the Necron interface was just as foreboding as the Daleks's exterminate, this one was "_Death to the living!" _this chant was repeating over and over in the Necron interface. While the Monoliths began to drift towards the Daleks ship at perfect speed along with the foot soldiers and Destroyers (because they float in the air as well).

* * *

Back at the Dalek space craft two hundred of the one thousand daleks were already assembled, the Supreme Dalek had elected to lead the dalek army himself in this battle. He had placed sixty daleks on top of his spacecraft in order to provide accurate cover fire, and 30 of his daleks in hidden places along the mountain range just two hundred and 30 meters to the west of the ship. He hoped to use these daleks to provide air support against the destroyers. And finally his ships weapons were armed with high accuracy rounds he planed to use on the Necron monoliths. He new what he wanted to do with the rest of the army two but he had to wait for them before his plan can be put into action.

With the Necrons the lord was calculating his battle plan, and taking into account every detail of the enemy forces disposition and numbers, his plan included the flayed ones who were being phased to just 2 meters in front of the dalek force and about half a meter under ground.

* * *

The Necrons have just reached the entrance to the valley, warriors in serrated ranks marching towards the battle line of the Dalek war host.


	3. The first Battle,

**Notes: my thanks to CyberUnit16 for pointing out some of my mistakes because of him doing so, helped me find the rest of my mistakes, now on to the show!**

* * *

Daleks VS Necrons

Chapter 3

The Necrons have just reached the entrance to the valley, warriors in serrated ranks marching towards the battle line of the Dalek war host.

The Supreme Dalek was doing last minuet calculations and adjustments to his plan; taking in all details of the enemy army and the details on the planet surface itself. The grass was starting to accumulate dew because it had turned to night approximately 8 hours ago and dawn was just over the horizon, there was a light breeze from the east; but nothing that compromised his plan.

The Necrons were now 500 paces away, once they reach 300 they will be in the effective range of the energy weapons. But then the Destroyers began to speed towards the Dalek firing line 'a harassment tactic' the Supreme Dalek thought, and in order to counter this he ordered the Daleks in the mountain range to intercept and destroy.

The hidden Daleks charged in with the soul purpose of destroying the Necrons. The Necron Destroyers noticed the Daleks charge; and turned to face it. Flying strait towards the Daleks ambush and then, the first shot had been fired. The lead Destroyer had fired his gauss cannon into one of the Daleks and then all hell broke loose.

The Daleks were using their numbers to get the better of the Destroyers but when the destroyers did manage to get a shot in it wiped out one Dalek on the spot. Two of the Daleks were circling one of the Destroyers like a pair of annoying wasps that try to sting you when ever they can. But the daleks were sending continues burst of energy into the engine of the Destroyer and they eventually took it down. But just as those two Daleks were about to go on to the next one; they were both struck with such force it sent them flying into another unfortunate dalek.

When they got back to the correct way up, they saw what had hit them, it was one of the Tomb-Stalkers! The giant construct was equipped with two Heavy Gauss Cannons right next to its head.

Right now the Stalker was busy shooting at a pair of daleks that were providing cover fire from the outside of the firefight. It was able to destroy both of them in a single shot of one of its cannons because the wreckage of the one the Stalker destroyed was flung right into the second one and the pair exploded.

While all that was going on the main force of the Daleks had begun the shooting of the Necron army, at least that's one advantage; the Dalek weapons have a far longer effective range than the Necrons' weapons.

"DALEKS ON TOP OF THE SHIP OPEN FIRE!" the Supreme Dalek barked and sixty beams of energy rained down on the Necron force.

About 20 Necron Warriors fell down, but 17 of the twenty, literally pulled their torsos back to the legs and stood back up! And of the three that stayed down they just vanished as in literally disappeared! (Phased out)

The Dalek Pariahs formed up at the front line of the Necrons and began to unload gauss bursts into the Dalek firing line. Suddenly the shooting from the Necrons stopped but the Daleks kept firing. That's when this happened, the very ground in front of the Daleks exploded and beings of the same ilk as the army in front of them. But these new targets had no weapons just foot long claws that bent the light around them like the Lord's war-scythe. The Flayed Ones shambled into the Daleks and began to cut open the Dalekanium shells. Their art was gruesome; once they had cut open the armor they tore out the mutant inside and scythed its flesh apart and placed it on their own bodies like garments.

After the Flayed Ones had finished with their first victims they moved on to the next unlucky Dalek.

The Daleks had reacted immediately and started shooting into the Flayed Ones. "SUPREME DALEK TO REINFORCEMENTS, I DEMAND IMMEDIATE ASSISTENCE!" yelled the Supreme Dalek through his communicator.

"THIS IS COMMANDER OF REINFORCEMENTS; WE WILL BE THERE IN 20 RELLS!" came the reply but in the meantime one of the Monoliths had made it to the Daleks and was obliterating their lines using its well placed gauss flux arc projectors.

The ship was unloading its heavy weapons into the Monolith but the best they had done so far was destroy one of the projectors; the Monolith seemed to be made of some kind of metal that repaired the damage done to it.

The Monolith's central crystal on its top began to glow, as it turned towards the Supreme Dalek. Just as the Supreme Dalek was about to meat its maker there was several large explosions happened on the Monolith's hull, the reinforcements had arrived! 800 Daleks were flying in from all direction and now the Daleks were getting the better of the Necrons.

Dalek energy bolts and Gauss bolts were going of everywhere. The Daleks had already destroyed one of the Monoliths and both of the Tomb Stalkers but not before they took a good number of Daleks with them. The warriors were now close enough for them to use their Gauss Flayers effectively. And were using them to tear apart the Daleks on the ground while what was left of the Destroyers charged at the flying Daleks.

The Supreme Dalek and his body guard were in the midst of the fray they were searching for the Lord. They found him in the centre of his Immortal body guard; resurrecting them with his orb when ever one of them fell.

"ALL BODY GUARD, CONVERGE ON THE LORD!" and that's what they did, the Dalek body guards attacked the Immortal guard while the Supreme Dalek observed and helped where needed.

The Lord however was in the battle engaged in a bloody melee; taking down Dalek after Dalek with his war scythe. He was Approaching the Supreme Dalek but just before he was about to cleave of the Supreme Daleks Eyestalk, he disappeared. He disappeared! Along with the rest of his army, that including the remains of the destroyed warriors the Lord's army had Phased Out, the Daleks had done away at least 75 percent of the Lord's army.

The Supreme Dalek did a head count and found that only 150 Daleks were left after that attack, _'If only 140 of these beings destroyed 850 Daleks then we're in for a fight worse than our one with the Mavellons, I must report this to the rest of the council.' _He thought, yes he would just leave the planet without one of these beings and tell the council.

* * *

He ordered the remaining Daleks into the ship and left the planet empty handed. Or so he thought, still onboard was the one little Scarab that was transmitting data to the cloaked Necron Shroud class Light cruiser, which was now following the Dalek ship back to the Dalek home world; _Skaro_


	4. war in space

**Notes: Okay I may put in one of the C'tan; in fact I may even put up a poll about that but I personally think that would by the most unfair advantage the Necrons could ever have, and another thing, this will turn into a massive war across the Universe because the galaxy is to small for this conflict. R&R

* * *

**

Daleks VS Necrons

Chapter 4

He ordered the remaining Daleks into the ship and left the planet empty handed. Or so he thought, still onboard was the one little Scarab that was transmitting data to the cloaked Necron Shroud class Light cruiser, which was now following the Dalek ship back to the Dalek home world; _Skaro_

The Lord whom was in the battle just a few hours before was contemplating the loss of three quarters of his army. The Lord himself was one of the legendary Void-Dragon's most prized savants. He was given the name; the Harbinger by the Void-Dragon, the reason for this was he used too strike fear into the population of a planet before the arrival of the Dragon himself; as the dragon preferred his souls when they were laced with fear.

Anyway the Harbinger was contemplating his defeat, he didn't understand how the perfect race in existence could be defeated in battle by this young race; no matter the young races of the universe will learn their place as cattle for the slaughter in order to sustain his master the Void Dragon!

In the meantime he would contact the tomb world. And request enough reinforcements to wipe the young race from their home world, and they shall know fear (but he doesn't know they can not feel fear).

The Tomb-world had classed this young race as Daleks as said by the race's 'commander'. The Tomb-world had also classed these Daleks as the main threat in a 50 light year radius of the Tomb-world; it had picked up other life forms as well, it had classed these secondary threats as: Mavellons, Hierarchy, Humans, Eldar, and Sontarans. And it only classed one of these species a true threat; The Eldar, for the Tomb-world remembered when the Necrons arch enemies, the Old Ones created many races to help combat the Necrons, the Eldar were one such race, but in the end they would be subjugated like the rest of the young races of the universe.

The Harbinger noticed just then that he had lost parts of his ribs so he went of to his living metal chamber. In order for the ship to heal his fractured body.

Onboard the Dalek vessel the Supreme Dalek was contacting ahead to the Emperor but he was getting interference; probably from the Mavellons. Anyway he tried boosting the signal to reach Skaro, this time he was able too do so.

On the communication screen which was previously blank, is now filled with the image of not only the Dalek Emperor, but of the entire council that meant, Dalek X, Davros and the Eternal (from the new season).

"SUPREME DALEK REPORT!" barked the Emperor.

"I ENCOUNTERED STRONG RESISTANCE! THE OPPOSING FORCES WERE ABLE TO WEAKEN MY FORCE TO THE POINT WHERE WE ARE NOW VULNERABLE! THEY USED WEAPONS OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN, WE WERE UNABLE TO CAPTURE ONE FOR STUDY" answered the Supreme Dalek.

"Interesting" said Davros "my greatest creations were destroyed by something that is racially inferior too them. Did you manage too take video samples?" he asked leaning forward in an inquisitive manner.

"CORRECT! I WAS ABLE TO TAKE VIDEO RECORDINGS OF ALL OPPOSITION ENCOUNTERED!"

"Then you will bring it to the inquisitor general for study after you return!" replied Davros and the transmission cut short. He'd lost the signal again! Oh well, he will have to have the recording delivered by hand instead of through transmission. Little did he know that the transmission had been hacked by the; Mavellons yes they had been listening for transmissions from the Supreme Dalek's ship.

Onboard the Mavellons ship the captain was talking with his lieutenant; "what was this resistance they were talking about? We didn't have a foot hold on that planet!" asked the Captain of the ship.

"I do not know, but maybe we should try and form an alliance with this new threat to the Daleks." Replied his lieutenant just as they were setting the course for the planet the Daleks had just left; one of the crew members came up to them. "Captain we have picked up an unknown ship, they have refused to answer our radio contacts."

"It could be the unknown Dalek hostile's commander." Stated the Lieutenant "Bring it up on screen." Said the captain.

On the screen was the biggest space craft ant Mavellon had ever seen; it was 17 Miles long! The front seemed like a crescent moon shape and the back had what looked like a step pyramid on it, (It's a Tomb Ship).

"Sir they are firing on us with unknown weapons!" yelled one of the crew men "Bring all engine systems online and engage the hyper drive." The captain ordered.

In space the Tomb ships weapons were glowing green after the last shot, it had already crippled its victim and is now preparing boarding parties. The boarding parties were teleported into the ships cargo hold and the warriors began to march into the ship. The Mavellons' ray weapons had absolutely no effect what so ever. The Necrons' weapons however were tearing through the Mavellons like a heated knife through butter. "Get to the escape pods!" yelled the captain. The sheer speed of the attack was mind blowing, in only a minuet the hostiles had basically taken control of everything his lieutenant was dead and so was three quarters of the crew.

Before he left for the escape pod he managed to send a message to the fleet command back on the Mavellon home world. The message read "ship class alpha, No. 19671, destroyed by unknown hostiles all crew lost, be prepared." That short message would be the forewarning of the Mavellons' doom.

While all that was going on, the Supreme Dalek's craft had reached Skaro and was just undergoing the security checks, then this is what happened; "ALERT, SECURITY BREACH DETECTED IN SHIP'S CARGO HOLD! ALL AVALABLE DALEKS TO THE CARGO HOLD TO FIND INTRUDER!" screamed the security system.

The first group to reach the cargo hold found unknown energy trails, similar to those of the Necrons' weapons.

They followed the trail and eventually found the intruder, it was the little Scarab! "EXTERMINATE!" yelled the lead Dalek as he shot the Scarab out of existence, "SEARCH FOR MORE!" he ordered and then went to follow his own advice.

The Supreme Dalek however, was heading strait towards the council chamber with the recording saved into his onboard computer. Once he reached the chamber he gave the data to Dalek X whom in turn gave a copy of said data to Davros at his own request, with that done Dalek X left the room and headed towards the science chambers of the Dalek city.

The Shroud class Necron Cruiser was now landing on Skaro under its cloak the acid rain not doing much against the Necrodermis metal of the hull. They are waiting for its promised reinforcements in the form of Harvest class: Scythe Ships.

Back on the Tomb world the Scythe Ships were being filled. One million warriors being marched onto the first and a combination of; Destroyers, Heavy destroyers, Wraiths, Immortals, Flayed Ones, Scarabs, Spiders and Stalkers, into the next; each oh these ships has a large number of Monoliths and Pylons ready for deployment. This is where the grand harvest begins and the Daleks are at the forefront of it.

The Ships took up of the ground and turned in the direction of the planet Skaro. Their engines activated their omega drives, and with that they reached Skaro, because the Necron ships can cross the universe in the blink of an eye. But that is also one of the Necron ships' weakness' they have to slow down in order to fight or deploy soldiers.

The Shroud cruiser was providing a beckon for the Harvest ships to deploy their Monoliths, from which they will deploy the soldiers.

On the ground around the Shroud cruiser there was now 50 Monoliths and all the Spiders, Stalkers and Scarabs, the Monoliths were deploying everything that was loaded into the scythe ships.

In the Dalek city Dalek X and Davros were reviewing the data the Supreme Dalek had given them, Davros was intrigued by the energy readings the enemies' weapons gave of, and Dalek X had determined that it was a statistical impossibility for such an energy level to exist without a Z-neutrino energy string to support it, and yet there they were.

While that was going on the eternal was questioning the Supreme Dalek on the battle tactics the Necrons employed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TOU COUNTER THESE, 'MONOLITHS'?" he asked and the Supreme answered "I USED MY SHIPS CANNONS TO COUNTER THEM BUT IT WAS THE REINFORCEMENTS THAT DESTROYED IT USING SHEER WEIGHT OF NUMBERS!"

"EMPORER!" yelled one of the Daleks that had just come into the room "WE HAVE DETECTED UNKNOWN SPACE CRAFT IN ORBIT OF SKARO, REQUESTING INSTRUCTIONS!"

The Emperor only took a few seconds to realize what the ships were, "SEND OUT ALL AVAILABLE SHIPS TO DESTROY THEM AND ONCE THEY ARE NEUTRALIZED BRING IN THE WRECKAGE FOR STUDY!" he ordered.

Hundreds of thousands of saucer ships erupted from the surface of Skaro; all poised on the destruction of the Necron Scythe ships. The Necrons however had hoped for the Daleks to send their ships to attack the scythe cruisers, the reason for this was that while most of the garrison on Skaro was fighting in space the Necrons on the ground can attack the city.

In space all hell had broken loose; the Scythe cruisers had started shooting before the Saucers had left the atmosphere and had destroyed seven hundred of them when the rest of the saucers were in firing range, the true scale of this battle set into the Daleks minds… the Scythe cruisers were over 12 times the size of a saucer, but that didn't deter the Daleks.

The Daleks opened fire with every missile they had in their arsenal and the Necrons returned fire with the Gauss pylons; which tore through some of the missiles but the majority of the missiles hit their mark.

There were massive explosions, as expected from neutron bombs, but the result was less than satisfactory for the Daleks, the bombs had only caused large dents too form in the hulls of the Necron ships and these dents were soon gone thanks to the Necrodermis hulls. That mockery of Dalek superiority was the last straw for the fleet commander, "ALL SHIPS, FORCE YOUR CREWS ONBOARD ENEMY VESSLES AND EXTERMINATE!" he barked his orders in pure rage.

The Saucers quickly attached them selves to the hull of the Necron ships not physically but using electro magnetic fields. And they used their ships cannons to force the hull apart enough for it not to repair itself. The Daleks swarmed onto the Ship slaughtering everything in their path as most of the force the Necrons had brought with them were now on the planet below.

They had to be careful however; for if they had any metal parts touching the floor the Dalekanium shell would be canalized by the Necrodermis, creating Dalek Pariahs whom were now fighting their former comrades. The Daleks were now just winning through sheer numbers because their technological achievement was shamed by the Necrons' mastery of technology.

Once the Daleks had finished with the first one they left the now empty Necron ship to drift in space while they repeated the process with the next one. On the next one how ever they met more resistance, once they got into the cargo bay they were blasted by the pylons that hadn't been teleported to Skaro. This made the Daleks assault on the next ship loose momentum, but they pushed through anyway despite horrific losses.

Once they had taken out all resistance on the ship they returned to their ships and began the regroup to Skaro. On their way back they received a transmission, "RETURN THE SKARO IMMEDIATELY! NECRON FORCE ON GROUND ATTACKING THE CITY, ACCISTANCE REQUIRED!" and the transmission cut short leaving that foreboding message in the Daleks's heads.


	5. Battle for Skaro

**Notes: this story is set in the earth year 2537 during the Human Covenant Wars. **

**When there was still more than one SPARTAN II**

**For those of you who do not have insight into the Necrons, let's just put it this way; Necrons say "our most basic gun, can wreak your most advanced tank in one shot! This is fair and legal.' **

**The dominant factions of the universe in this era are:**

**The Necrons, the Daleks, the Mavellons, the Covenant, the Hierarchy, the Novus, the Humans, the Tyranids, the Flood, the Eldar, Dark Eldar, the Massuri and the Space Orks.**

**All of these races may appear in later chapters.**

**Now enjoy the show.**

Daleks VS Necrons

Chapter 5

* * *

Once the Dales had taken out all resistance on the ship they returned to their own ships and began the regroup to Skaro. On their way back they received a transmission, "RETURN THE SKARO IMMEDIATELY! NECRON FORCE ON GROUND ATTACKING THE CITY, ASSISTANCE REQUIRED!" and the transmission cut short leaving that foreboding message in the Dalek's heads.

The black domed commander was the first to snap out of the trance induced by the message. He quickly calculated the number of Daleks he had left and then, after seeing the number of ships he had left, he felt a shiver run down his spine (if he had one). Only 2 percent of the ships he had left the planet with remained, leaving him with only 79 saucers and 2 mother ships. That is only 170,000 Daleks of the 8,500,000 Daleks that had left Skaro. It was a crippling thought; if only 2 of the enemy ships could cause that much damage, then how much damage could 5 or even 10 do?

He pushed those thoughts aside; he had to focus on the matter at hand. The home world of the Daleks was under attack and he had the power to try to stop it!

Meanwhile, back at the Tomb-World, another space craft was being prepared with twice the force that was loaded onto the scythe cruisers. This ship was another Tomb Ship, such as that of the first encounter the Mavellons had had with the Necrons. It was the most horrifyingly well armed and defended type of ship in the Cosmos.

The reason for the Necrons doubling the force of the first wave is quite obvious; their strategy is, keep doubling the number of soldiers you send in until you attack with such a massive army that the enemy cannot hope to resist.

The Tomb ship was to be accompanied to Skaro by 10 Jackal class escorts and 20 Dirge class escorts, as well as another two scythe class ships. The Tomb-world had judged that according to the Dalek's fleet data, and the fact that Skaro had no orbital defences, this should be sufficient to subjugate their world.

Back on Skaro it was raining sulfuric acid as normal, but that had no affect on the plating of the Necrons. They had been marching on the Dalek capital for the past hours accompanied by the Monoliths and Pylons that were hovering along side the actual combatants. They had encircled the Capital to attack them on all sides and strain the Dalek forces to breaking point. The Pylons were to be used to provide long range cover fire.

In the capital, the Daleks had already detected the signatures of the Necron hoard. They had sent out a message to every ship in the Dalek fleet, to disengage the Mavellons and return to Skaro to defend their home planet. The Dalek council had deduced that even a foe as powerful as the Necrons would fall under enough weight of numbers, but that idea could only work if the full Dalek army was available. But most of them had yet to return to Skaro. Meantime the Daleks now available would have to suffer the brunt of the ageless legions of the Necrons.

Because of the massive number superiority of the Necrons, Dalek X had already ordered the Daleks into bottle neck positions, because he knew this strategy cancelled out the numbers of the Necrons. "DALEK SQUADS: GAMMA, EPSILON, ZETA! ORDER ONE THIRD OF YOU SQUADS TO THE MAIN GATE ROOM!" barked Dalek X. He was just about to yell the next set of orders but he was distracted by the fleet that had just fought against the Necron space craft. He soon placed all Daleks into the optimal positions for the defence of the capital and that's when the Pylons opened fire.

The Pylons were blasting gauss bursts into the walls, which were surprisingly dense delaying the disintegration of the walls.

The Monoliths however were getting their part of the job done faster; they were using their particle whips to tear away at the doors. The heavy destroyers were circling the city to find any entrances or weak spots, and finally the wraiths were trying to find parts of the wall thin enough to phase through.

The first door disintegrated… the Necrons flooded into the breach only to be faced with a never ending stream of laser fire from the defenders. The first wave was cut down, but only for nine tenths of them to get back up and fight on. "EXTERMINATE THEM!" yelled the command Dalek while shooting his own energy weapon. Another Dalek fell "ENGAGE THE E.M.P." he ordered. One of the Daleks went to the panel on the wall and activated the E.M.P. this sent out an electro magnetic pulse, which was supposed to nock out all electronics within its radius but of course the Daleks Dalekanium shells defended them from it.

The Necrons stopped for a second, as if startled, then raised their weapons and pointed them towards the Daleks as if saying 'you guys fail, epically' and began to flay the Daleks alive.

The Daleks that were once guarding the entrance were now in a tactical retreat, if they could get to the internal defence level, they should be able to repel the invaders.

The Daleks hated to admit it, but they were outclassed in this fight.

In the Dalek fleet: "ADMIRAL, WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED ORDERS TO RETURN TO SKARO, WITH EVERY SPACE CRAFT WE HAVE!" relayed one of the communications officers.

"THEN ORDER THE FLEET TO DISENGAGE THE MAVELLONS AND ENGAGE HYPER DRIVE TO SKARO!" the Admiral barked.

With that the ships broke off their perpetual battle with the Mavellons. The Mavellons however, were too stunned by this act of retreat from the Daleks; they never retreated!

While the Mavellons were trying to come to terms with this, a fleet of new ships appeared out of nowhere. These ships were different from anything the _logical_ Mavellons had ever seen, the designs were totally illogical. The flag ship looked like some kind of flying lizard. It had wings that extended from the sides, and another two coming out of the top. It was heavily armed with weapons that looked like some kind of lance, (it's an Eldar Void-Stalker). It was surrounded by what looked like smaller versions of itself, (Aconite Frigates). There were 13 ships in total.

"Sir they're hailing us," said one of the officers on deck. "Put it on visual screen." The Fleet commander ordered.

On the Screen was a somewhat Human creature, but it had long ears and its body was much more slender than any human. It was wearing black robes, complete with a white helmet that shrouded the head.

"Greetings, I am Mavellon fleet commander, Serena. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Eldrad Ulthran, Farseer of the Eldar Craftworld, Ulthwe. We came as soon as we found out your ships were being attacked by unknown hostiles." Explained Eldrad. His voice was like music, but stern at the same time. The Mavellons were taken aback by this. How, had these contacts found out what Mavellon command had received not an hour ago? "How do you know about that?" asked Serena.

"I am a Farseer, hence I am psychic, and we new it was going to happen before you did…" explained the Farseer.

"Then why didn't you warn us?" growled the Fleet commander.

"We were on our way, but we had to take the necessary precautions to not get lost in the web way. Or fall prey to the Dark Kin." Explained the Farseer with annoyance, "Anyway we know what attacked them and we came to upgrade your ship so you can effectively fight against the ancient threat."

"Okay but, what exactly is the 'ancient threat'?" asked Serena, her inquisitive programming taking hold compelling her to find out more.

"The ancient threat is a species that were tricked out of their mortal flesh, into machine bodies. Those who tricked them are dark beings of unparalleled power in this universe. The ancient threat is called the 'C'tan' or Star Gods, and these gods are very real and powerful." Eldrad explained.

"That's all I needed to know. Please install the upgrades to our ships with utmost haste." Said Serena deciding it would be easier than trying to find out more.

"The Bone Singers will be on your ship momentarily." With that the communication ended.

Back on the Dalek home world, the situation hadn't really improved for the Daleks; the Necrons had ruined the outer defences with either their Pylons or Monoliths. The inner defences were at their limit. There seemed to be no end to the tide of Necrons.

In one of the corridors where the door had been deadlocked, a group of heavy destroyers were trying to destroy the doors, but the Daleks had raised the shields to maximum, minimizing the damage done by each shot but not stopping it totally.

The Dalek numbers had been reduced to four hundred, and they had all retreated to the Emperor's chamber, from which they could bottle neck the assault.

Most of the corridors between the main chamber and the sealed blast doors were empty, except for the odd loose wires here and there. And maybe a Necron Wraith floating around, sharpening its claws on a wall. Over all it was looking pretty bleak for the Daleks who normally dominated everything in their path. They had been brought to their knees (if they had any) in less than 24 hours.

"INQUISITOR GENERAL, REPORT!" demanded the Supreme Dalek.

"WE HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO ONLY 400, AND WE ARE STILL WAITING FOR THE FLEET TO RETURN!" answered Dalek X "AND I HAVE JUST REVEIVED WORD THAT MORE NECRON SPACE CRAFT HAVE JUST ENTERED ORBIT AROUND THE PLANET!" he added.

Yes this was soon to be the end of the Dalek race. Here the Daleks learnt, that there would always be a race that to match your own, be it sentient or not, be it physical or spiritual. There would be some race that could always defeat you. The Daleks learnt that it was not their destiny to become the destroyers of life (after the Hierarchy), or the Masters of Technology (after the Novus), or the Lords of time (after the Time Lords), or the great survivors (after the Humans).

The Daleks were to be slaughtered by a race that out maneuvers them at every turn, out match's them at every battle.

"SUPREME DALEK, OUR FLEET HAS JUST LEFT HYPER SPACE AND IS ENGAGING THE NECRON FLEET IN BATTLES!" exclaimed one of the surviving Daleks.

And he was right. Ten billion Saucers and five million mother ships came out of hyper space and engaged the Necron fleet!

The Necrons turned their ships on the Dalek fleet; lasers, missiles and gauss bursts were being thrown to and from all space craft.

The forces onboard the Necron ships that were originally meant for planet fall were redirected for teleportation onto the Dalek ships.

Onboard the Dalek Command ship, the Exterminator II the Dalek Admiral, was pleased that the surprise assault was overall a success, despite massive losses. "ADMIRAL THE EXERMINATOR HAS BEEN BOARDED! REQUESTING INSTRUCTIONS!" one of his inferiors told him, "SEND ALL COMBAT READY DALEKS TO DETER THEM! AND HAVE ALL UNAVALABLE DALEKS READY FOR COMBAT IN THE NEXT 120 RELLS!" ordered the Admiral.

The Necrons were moving from the lower decks, upwards towards the command deck. At the front of the boarding party, was a Lord like the other one, but this lord had different war gear (staff of light and veil of darkness). The fact that he did not have a Resurrection Orb meant that the Daleks in the space battle had a much higher kill rate than the ones on the ground.

Another saucer fell out of the sky, the tomb ship was butchering every saucer it encountered, until this happened.

500,000,000 saucers and 1,370,000 of the mother ships, all converged on the tomb ship, all launching their neutron bombs and firing their laser cannons at every visible part of the ship.

After the spectacular mass of atomic explosions had cleared, all that was left of the Tomb ship was a few peaces of shrapnel. That maneuver had cost the ships that took part in that assault, all of their ammunition and power supplies. But that didn't matter, the Necron Fleet was annihilated and most of the boarding parties had been exterminated, or were being exterminated! The Daleks were victorious, and all they needed to do to seal their victory was destroy the force that was still on the planet below.

What remained of the Dalek fleet that could still move, (only 23 Saucers and 4 mother ships) landed on the vacant platforms, and unleashed the Daleks that were left, into the City of the Daleks, whipping out anything in their path, and using the ship's cannons to destroy the Pylons and Monolith. The special weapons Daleks destroyed the Stalkers that were still patrolling the halls.

The Dalek elite guard and the last of the Dalek Pariahs had one last face off during the recapture of the city. All of the elite guard died but this was noticed by the rest of the Daleks and they came down upon the Pariahs, in a never ending tide of destruction.

* * *

After the battle for Skaro was won, the Daleks made a horrific discovery; they had lost 1.95 trillion Daleks to the Necrons 3.9 million.


	6. Years later

**Notes: Here the plot comes into full swing,**

**I have decided that all the factions will appear, as well as some others.**

**The Eldrad from the last chapter is Eldrad in his very early life, when he was only 340 years old because I needed Wh40k characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr who, Warhammer, Halo or Universe at War; the BBC, Games workshop, Bungie, and Petroglyph, own them.**

**Enjoy the show

* * *

**

Daleks VS Necrons

Chapter 6

It was the year 2540. In the years since the battle for Skaro, many things had happened. The Daleks had moved their planet to hide it from the Necrons.

'The Eye of Terror' , a special rift like the Medusa Cascade, had been ripped open by four beings known as the 'Ruinous Powers'. Inside this rift was a band of warriors known as the Chaos Space Marines. They were from the 41st millennium and had come back in time to a point before the human's god-emperor had come to power.

Other beings from that time had also appeared, all former brothers of the Chaos Space Marines; these were three different chapters of Space marines; the Dark Angels, the Imperial Fists and the Blood Lords (my own) as well as an order of female space marines known as 'The order of the blooded thorn'. These Adeptus Astartes (or Sororitas for the order) as they called themselves, stood nine feet tall because of their super human enhancements that put the SPARTAN IIs to shame. To protect the humans of this time period, the Marines allied themselves to the UNSC.

The enigmatic alien groups known as the Covenant and the Hierarchy had both been at war with Humanity, the Novus and the Massuri. But the Marines unwillingness to work with Xenos (Non-Humans) prevented the Novus and the Massuri from teaming up with the Humans.

The Orkish empires and Dark Eldar packs were preying on the unlucky spacecrafts, for they considered them nothing more than lowlife pirates and murderers. They would capture a ship and take all the contents, including any survivors from the initial assault.

The Sontaran Empire had all but been destroyed by the Cybermen, who were now encroaching on the dominant species of the universe, and finally the Tyrannids and the Flood had been at each others throats since the Eye of Terror formed. To be frank, the universe was entering an apocalypse.

* * *

The home city of the Daleks had spread planet wide, most of it being factories for constructing new space craft or new Dalek travel machines. From the little Necrodermis that the Daleks had been able to salvage from the battle for Skaro, they had discovered why the ships of the Necrons repaired themselves, and how to prevent this: put enough heat into one attack, and you could melt the living metal and stop it from repairing itself. The Daleks had tried to find more Necrodermis to adapt it to their own ships, but had found out that it had been long extinct from the Universe.

The fact that the Daleks had no way of obtaining living metal didn't deter them from their goal.

The Dalek numbers had been more than replenished. They had been overcharged; ten trillion Daleks being created every month in the cloning factories. New Daleks were either placed in the factory, in the orbital defence stations, or in the grand Dalek fleet, which now numbered: 100,000,000,000,000 saucers, and 1,000,000,000,000 mother ships, with many more still being produced. The Daleks were assembling this massive fleet because they were planning to launch a massive invasion of the Eye of Terror, to find out the origin of the 'Demons' that the humans said inhabited the Eye. The massive fleet was required to do this and defend their planets from assault.

* * *

The Necrons had begun to wake up from their age long sleep, and Tomb Worlds right across the Universe were unleashing vast Necron legions. In fact, the only Tomb World yet to begin to unleash its power was the one known to the humans as Mars (the Tomb of the Void-Dragon). Mars was waiting for the right time; the point when the orbital defences of Earth were weak enough to launch an assault.

Dalek X was attacking a planet known to the locals as 'Mobius' the planet was a lot like Earth but at later stages of technology and was in another dimension. The Daleks had been getting energy signatures of high magnitude from that planet; eight to be exact. The Daleks could use these power sources to help fuel their war against the rest of reality. The Daleks under the Supreme Dalek's command had been doing everything in their power to stop the Necrons from attacking the stabilizer that kept Dalek X's invasion of the planet sustained until the energy units had been recovered.

* * *

In the command vessel "_The Destructor", _the Supreme Dalek was waiting for the arrival of a Cyber Ship that was carrying deposits of power cores that were fit for use in the factories of the Dalek Empire.

"SUPREME DALEK, THE SHIP IS COMING UP! ETA 60 RELLS!" reveled one of the observers while adjusting the monitor.

"MAKE SURE THE FLEET IS PREPAIRED TO CAPTURE CYBER SHIP IN TRACTOR-BEAM!" the Supreme Dalek responded. If the Cyber ship was to escape, the Dalek construction yard energy supplies would be depleted; the Daleks had already destroyed several stars to power the factories.

"10 RELLS, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" the Supreme Dalek was informed; time to take the initiative.

"ALL DALEK SHIPS, INTERCEPT AND CAPTURE THE SHIP!" he ordered, and the fleet moved forward (the fleet he had with him right now only numbered 30 Saucers and a Mother Ship).

The Cyber ship tried to retreat but it couldn't out run the Dalek fleet. The Daleks boarded, and were met by a surprisingly weak defence; the crew was already crippled! But what other than the Daleks had a ruling hand in this sector of the galaxy? That's when it hit the Supreme Dalek.

"ALL SHIPS, BREAK OFF ASSAULT WITH THE CYBER SHIP AND ACTIVATE CLOAKING DEVICES!" he ordered realizing the Necrons were coming.

As if on cue, after the fleet had cloaked itself, a Necron Dirge escort came out of hyper-space. It fired its weapons into the Cyber ship.

"HAVE THE _DESTRUCTOR PREPARE_ THE NOVA-CANNONS AND GET READY TO FIRE ON MY COMMAND!" he ordered, the Nova cannons were weapons that had been salvaged from a human ship. They're specifically designed to destroy ships larger than the one that was firing the weapon, which made them the ideal choice of weapon for this conflict.

"FIRE ALL NOVA CANNONS!" he yelled and 4 large balls of fire came out of the missile ports, glowing orange in the void. They hit home, and there was silence. The Daleks waited for the flash to end, and saw that the Necron ship was charging up its weapon batteries! "ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE!" the Supreme yelled, as the first return shot came from the enemy craft and destroyed one of the Saucers.

The Saucers were much smaller than the escort, but that didn't stop their fire power being impressive. Several large explosions occurred all over the Necron ship destroying some of the weapon platforms on the ship and the engines stopped at that point too."RECHARGE THE NOVA-CANNONS AND EXTERMINAIT!" ordered the Supreme Dalek, and another group of shots came from the cannons of the _Destructor _destroying the Necron ship before it was able to call for reinforcements.

The Supreme Dalek was worried; this short attack had created a weak spot in the blockade around the planet fortress guarding the stabilizer, he decided that he needed to call for another squad of Saucers to stop this from becoming too much of a problem. After all, Dalek X did take over fifty of his ships for the invasion. The Cyber ship was destroyed in the explosion of the Necron ship and the Supreme Dalek would have to wait for the next opportunity.

Little did the Supreme Dalek know that the attack on the Cyber ship was a distraction, crafted by the Tomb-World to allow several Tomb ships, Scythe ships, Shroud cruisers and many escorts. The armada of ships would cause a sufficient distraction for the blockade to allow the Tomb-World to send a World-Engine space craft close enough to destroy the fortress world of the Daleks. The world engine itself hade no name, but to those who have faced its power call it "_the Armageddon Bringer" _a crude but accurate title; it was the size of a planet, (Jupiter) and carried within it a large number of standard Necron space craft, and enough fire power to destroy several planets simultaneously. (If the weapons could charge for long enough).


	7. The world engine

**Author's crap: yes there is a World engine coming, the biggest kind of space craft ever created! The Daleks haft to defeat that.**

**Dalek X's invasion of Mobius is actually the story: 'Extermination Proclamation'. Go read that if you're interested. It's in my favorite stories list.**

**If you want a good Sci-fi crossover I recommend; 'The Two Galaxies Saga' by; 'Darth Malleus' it's a long, good read! Again in my favorites **

**If you haven't yet reviewed, then get to it!**

**Participate in my poll on my profile.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Daleks VS Necrons

Chapter 7

Little did the Supreme Dalek know that the attack on the Cyber ship was a distraction, crafted by the Tomb-world in order to allow several Tomb ships, Scythe ships, Shroud cruisers and many escorts, the armada of ships would cause enough of a distraction for the blockade to allow the Tomb-world to send a World-engine space craft to get close enough to destroy the fortress world of the Daleks. The world engine itself hade no name, but to those who have faced its power, they call it _The Armageddon Bringer _a crude but correct title, it was the size of a planet, (Jupiter) and carried within it a large number of standard Necron space craft, and enough fire power to destroy a several planets all at the same time (if the weapons could charge for long enough).

* * *

"BRING THE SHIP INTO THE FORTRESS!" ordered the Supreme Dalek, the Dalek high council was becoming very impatient, they needed the invasion of the Eye of Terror to begin in the next three weeks and they needed the _Exterminator II _to head the invasion. But Dalek X was using it to head his own invasion.

The Supreme Dalek needed to alert the Inquisitor General that his time was running out. He was headed to the battle room of the planet fortress. He soon reached it and he turned to the screen, "CONTACT THE EXTERMINATOR II AT ONCE!" he ordered, the communications Dalek, who new that this call was going to be important so he already had the holo screen up.

On the holo screen a visual of Dalek X appeared. "DALEK X, REPORT THE STATUS OF THE INVASION!" the Supreme Dalek demanded.

"THE INVASION IS GOING AS PLANED; THE EIGHT UNITS OF POWER WILL SOON BE OURS!" the Inquisitor replied.

"EXCELLENT, WE NEED THE _EXTERMINATOR II _SOON, THE FLEET IS NEARLY READY FOR THE INVASION OF THE EYE OF TERROR!" the Supreme explained.

"WE SHOULD RETURN BY THE END OF THE STELLAR CYCLE" countered Dalek X as the transmission cut out, but to replace the noise of the conversation; the entire room shook, a Necron attack!

In quick response to this new dilemma the Supreme Dalek started to relay orders; "POWER ALL WEAPONS SYSTEMS! AND ALERT THE DEFENSE FLEET, THE NECRONS MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO DESTROY THE STABILIZER. EXTERMINATE THEM!" he yelled and the Daleks began to prepare for combat.

Through past encounters with the Necrons, the Supreme Dalek knew that they would try to board the fortress and destroy it from the inside out. He also knew that due to the fact that most of this fortress being mostly confined space, the special weapons Daleks wouldn't really be much help. This was going to be one heck of a fight.

* * *

Half way across the galaxy in Mavellon territory, the now 'Fleet Admiral' Serena and her ally Eldrad were watching the events unfold near the Dalek fortress world with utter silence, Eldrad had long before explained of the true extent of the Necron menace and their ancient hatred for all life in the universe.

Eldrad had contacted one of the Craft-world's most ancient allies to help in this growing crisis, his contact said he would be there in a few days… but it's already been a month. Be that as it may, the friend of the craft world showed up right… about… now!

There was a WOOSH… WOOSH as the TARDIS materialized out of the Time Vortex. Sure enough the one who stepped out was the one and only, Doctor! "Eldrad, good to see you again!" he greeted with his usual cheeriness. But he saw that he wasn't going to get a cheery response to he calmed down. "So why'd you call me" he asked going back to formality, Eldrad replied immediately, "The Dalek Empire has been brought to its knees." "What good news" the Doctor replied happily until he heard the next part. "By the Necrons" Eldrad finished "Not so good news." The Doctor then said. With that out of the way, Eldrad began to explain the pre-mature happenings in the universe while the Doctor listened with wide eyes.

* * *

Back at the Dalek planet-fortress the Necrons had already forced multiple entry points in all sectors of the fort, and were now making their way through the place. But not with out encountering resistance that no species (excepting Necrons) would ever be able to fight through… even the Time-Lords with their mastery of technology wouldn't be able to fight their way through 100,000,000,000,000,000 Daleks, but the Necrons as the Daleks learnt, were the ones whom never recognized the Daleks' supremacy.

The Supreme Dalek had contacted Dalek X once again, but by traveling to Mobius in person to inform him. The reason for this was that the dimensional communicator was destroyed in the first round of gauss blasts; thankfully the fortress did not break up in the gauss blasts. The Dalek scientists were able to make a device that minimizes the gauss effects as far as possible but they were still unable to fully adapt to the weapons of the Necrons (because they ignore shields). No matter! The Daleks would soon disperse this attack and regain control of the planet-fortress.

In space, the battle was fairly even; the Dalek Saucers and the Necron escorts were firing shots back and forth but no major damage was being dealt to the opposition. Similarly the larger ships of both sides were also locked in combat, but the massive weapons systems on the Tomb-Ships meant that they were getting the better of most of the opposition, and to counter this, the Daleks' Nova-Cannons were blasting portions of the Necron ships. The Supreme Dalek was pleased to see this but his face (if he had one) hardened at the sight of what came next up on the viewing port window.

* * *

A planet sized space craft had appeared out of hyperspace with a flash. It was 1,100 times the size of Skaro and was bristling with weapons platforms and docking ports.


	8. The Conflict

**Tyranifex: hay it's agent Tyranifex of the Inquisition, and I decided to add in the script scenes, here to discuss the story are; Supreme Dalek and The Harbinger. Oh and sorry for not updating. and thank you for over 1000 hits, now I know that people probably have half that per week, but not me so thanks!**

**Supreme Dalek: EXTERMINATE!**

**The Harbinger: Death to the living**

**Tyranifex: Okay... I make no money from this story or any of its contents.**

* * *

Daleks VS Necrons

Chapter: 8

A planet sized space craft had appeared out of hyperspace with a flash. It was 100,000 times the size of Skaro and was bristling with weapons platforms and docking ports.

* * *

The Supreme Dalek was now awed; he'd never seen such an engineering achievement. But that was not going to last. He turned to the communications device on the wall and it turned on, on the other side was another Dalek. "IS THE OMEGA CANNON READY FOR FIRING!" he demanded. The Omega Cannon was a massive weapon that was built into the planet-fortress. It uses the ultimate form of explosive to destroy everything it hits. That explosive was Anti-Matter, magnetically contained Anti-Matter, enough to destroy a planet. They were originally going to use it during the invasion of the eye of terror in order to destroy the 'Planet Killer' the most feared vessel through out the cosmos. But that plan has been officially scraped; it was now for use against this world engine.

"THE OMEGA CANNON IS AT FULL POWER, BUT THE TARGETING SYSTEMS NEED TO BE RESET!" answered an operator while readjusting the targeting array.

Out side the most epic space battle since that of the Humans and covenant over earth was taking place. The small agile Dalek ships and the colossal lumbering Necron ships were going at it like it was the last time they may ever fight, and for many of them, it was.

The Explosions and flashes of light were bright enough to be seen on the other side of the galaxy. Yes the people on board the Mavellon ships could see the flashes of light on their sensors. The Doctor was watching the flashes with great interest, "Can we get a visual on the long range scanners?" he asked, and the screen with the long range visual popped up, and the doctor saw true carnage.

Never in his life had he seen such a brutal conflict except during the time war and the war in heaven, where his sister species the Old Ones had fought against the Necrons and his own race had fought against the Daleks. Now the victors of those wars were at war. But as the Doctor saw the carnage he thought of the carnage to come. He knew that for all the Daleks genius and technological advancement, they could never defeat the Necrons, for they had not yet encountered the likes of the C'tan. The C'tan, the reason for the time-lord home defense systems to be capable of fighting gods, it was the only way to keep Gallifrey safe from the clutches of the four remaining C'tan. (Void-Dragon, Night-bringer, Deceiver, and Outcast).

He turned back to the rest of the room's occupants, eyes glazed over. "We have to help the Daleks." that was a sentence that he never thought he'd say.

"That is against protocol." replied Serena. She was acting by accord to her programming, the doctor new that. But he still got angry "We **are **helping them, because if we let the Daleks fall, the only species capable of standing up to the Necrons in this time period will be destroyed. Now before you ask questions, If this was the 41st millennium, I would let the humans deal with them, and if this were two million years ago, I would let the Eldar and Orks deal with them. But the humans and Eldar are under powered right now and the Orks would never band together across the universe in order to stop them, so it's up to the Daleks to stop them." through out that entire speech, he was able to keep a level head, a marvel only the Eldar are normally able to do when talking about Necrons. The reason for this is that ever since the fall of the Eldar Empire one million years ago, the Craft-world Eldar tried not to show any emotion, for the emotions would fuel the Chaos deities.

Eldrad stepped forward and said, "I will gather what forces I can to face the Necrons from across the main craft-worlds." and then went back to his ship and finally left through the web-way.

* * *

Serena also stepped forward; "I will see what I can spare ship wise." she explained and walked off. The Doctor was not only angry, right now, but upset, upset at the carnage that might ensue is the C'tan incarnate of any of the Star-Gods escaped their tombs to feast upon the young races. Then a thought occurred to him, 'why hadn't I thought of that sooner?' he thought then headed back to the TARDIS, and set the co-ordinates to earth, in the UNSC outpost of Britain, one of the more minor instillation, but there was a man who worked there, and that man would be able to give him advice. That man was known as Dr. Stravinsky Yuri, but in the far future he is known by another name, the...

* * *

**Tyranifex: and that was the best cliff hanger ever, hope you review, and please do, point out any flaws, and don't flame if you are hiding behind an anonymous review, because then, I cannot fight back.**


End file.
